


Unasked For

by Enonem (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Enonem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovers' quarrel, proud military style. Written for a tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unasked For

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Eisenschrott and based on their depiction of the characters.

As soon as they were out of sight, Piett pushed him against the wall with a surprising amount strength.

Veers blinked. “What are you-”

“What the _fuck_ was that?” Piett hissed.

“Huh? Oh. Well, you’re welcome.”

Piett just glared. It made it very difficult for Veers not to roll his eyes.

“Come on, Firmus. I can read him as well as you can. I stepped in, gave him some good news and saved your neck. Literally.” Veers straightened his stance to attention. “I apologise for interrupting your report, _sir_ ” he added in a small grin.

“It’s interrupting Lord Vader that’s the problem here, you idiot. I would have been fine! There was no need for you to-” Piett pursed his lips and broke eye contact.

Veers looked at him for a moment and sighed. “I’m not sure I understand what you’re so angry about. That I took a risk with him or,” he raised an eyebrow before continuing, “or that I hurt your pride.”

In reply, Piett made an exasperated sound and made to turn away.

“Hey.” Veers slipped an arm around the other man’s waist and stepped close to him. “Come here now.”

Veers had meant the kiss to be a peace offering, but their lips had barely touched when Piett pushed his way inside his mouth. Mercilessly. Veers was distantly aware of a hard surface against his back and of nails scratching their way through his scalp and his neck. His yelp of surprise got lost in the sudden storm of tongues and teeth he found raging in his mouth.

Before he could react and return the kiss, it was over. Piett released him with a wet noise, sucking on Veers’ lower lip on his way out. His eyes were on fire.

Without a word, Piett spun on his heel and strode away down the deserted corridor.

Veers leaned against the wall for a stunned moment before, slowly, a grin started spreading on his face. “Oh, you bastard,” he muttered.


End file.
